


Skipping Stone

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [82]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed’s considering life.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa absolutely owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Stone

  
Banner by Sonjajade

X X X

Picking up a stone, Ed tossed it in his hand, juggling the weight. _Sandstone,_ he thought. A transmutation circle flashed in his mind, one to change the rock into something else – a stone blade, a tiny, intricate dragon. That was long past, though. 

Ed threw the rock, watching as it skipped over the slow-moving river, three skips before sinking into the water. The ripples didn’t spread too far before the current swallowed them up. 

Maybe, Ed thought, that was what life was – a skipping stone leaving behind ripples that vanished. 

“Hey.” A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Ed glanced over his shoulder, smiling faintly at Winry, turning in her embrace to hug her in return. Her burgeoning stomach butted up against him, and Ed reached down to stroke it. 

Then again, maybe ripples had more lasting effects.


End file.
